


BFFS

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Nicky and Stefan interact a little bit.





	BFFS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of this one. I tried to write it like 3 times and I hated every single version, but I really wanted Nicky and Stefan to have a little talk, so there it is anyway.  
> No one helped me with this chapter specifically, but I'm still grateful to all of my DID consultants for all their help, so shoutout to them.
> 
> Make sure to read the previous fics of the series to get a little background story!

“Come on, at least let me dye it, please?”

Nicky frowns as he hears a voice in the bedroom. He gets up from his desk and goes inside, only to be met with Neil staring at himself in the mirror and tugging at his hair.

“I’m not asking to pierce the ears, just hair,” the man says, before he sighs and shakes his head, “shut up, Abram,” he mumbles.

Nicky hums as he watches his friend for a moment, not sure if he should join the conversation, as it seems a bit private. He takes a step back towards the door, and that’s when Neil seems to notice him, as he turns towards him.

“Nicky!”

Nicky quickly realises that it isn’t Neil who he sees, but Stefan. Only he is so excited while saying Nicky’s name.

“Hey there, buddy. Sorry, I didn’t want to intrude,” he admits, taking another step towards the door.

“Oh, you’re not. The rest of them is just being boring,” Stefan says and looks into the mirror one more time, sticking his tongue out, before he turns to his best friend.

Nicky smiles as he walks over to Stefan, looking up at his hair, “you want to dye it?” He asks curiously, before reaching up and running his hand through the soft, auburn curls.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t hate it as much as I did the brown dye, but it’s still so… normal. So boring. I think we could make it look better, but the other’s won’t let me.” Stefan rolls his eyes, “it’s just hair, I don’t know why they have a problem. We could just cut it or dye it back if they don’t like my idea.”

Nicky smiles as he feels Stefan lean into his touch. He’d never admit it, but he actually thinks of Stefan as his best friend. Sure, he loves Neil with all of his heart, they are almost like brothers, but he grew closer to Stefan as he helped the man explore his sexuality when he could finally be himself.

“What idea do you have?” Nicky asks, tilting his head to a side a little as he tries to imagine what would look good on them.

“Oh,” Stefan says with a grin, suddenly much more excited, “I want to leave the top as it is, auburn curls and all. But I was thinking it would look really cool if we shaved the sides and dyed them pastel pink. The colors would much, I had a confirmation from an expert on the inside.” Stefan chuckles as he taps his temple with his index finger, which makes Nicky grin.

Nicky loves spending time with Stefan, he seems really relaxed and always chilled and excited. Nicky just feels like their personalities match a lot.

“I think that’d look really cool,” Nicky admits as he watches his best friend and tries to imagine that look, “a bit adventurous,” he adds with a grin.

Stefan chuckles, “oh, Nicky, if you think that’s adventurous, you should see me in the inner world.”

“Well, I’d love to, but none of you ever invited me in,” Nicky jokes, finally moving his hand from his friend’s hair, before he hums. “What do you look like? In the inner world, I mean.”

Stefan grins, “well, I have a mohawk.”

Nicky grins in return, “punk much,” he teases, trying to imagine that.

Stefan chuckles, “and it’s rainbow colored,” he continues.

“Gay much,” Nicky comments. He would actually love to see Stefan the way he sees himself. And the rainbow mohawk sounds really awesome.

Stefan chuckles again as he nods, “yup, I’m the gay punk in the family.”

“Tell me more,” Nicky asks, sitting down on his bed. He realises he doesn’t know much about Stefan’s life in the inside world and he is really curious to know what it is like for him there.

“Well, my right ear is full of piercings, only got one in the left,” Stefan says, his left hand going to his earlobe and rubbing it softly, “um, I’m taller than the body, although rather thin. I’ve got brown eyes. I mean, I’m black, so yeah,” he chuckles softly.

“Wait, you’re black?” Nicky asks in shock, “why you never mentioned it?”

“Because it doesn’t matter,” Stefan states with a shrug.

“Well, no, but also, I just imagined you completely differently. You need to tell me those things, dude. Now I want all the details so I can imagine you right.”

Stefan chuckles softly, “calm down, Nicky. It’s not that big of a deal."

Nicky begs to differ. He just stares at Stefan, until the other man sighes.

“Okay, fine, um… my nose is bigger than the body’s. This nose is so tiny. I mean, cute, but feels weird,” Stefan admits, his hand moving to his nose, “my lips are a little more full, but only a little. My ears are about the same size. I like to paint my nails. I think that gold looks the best, nice contrast with my dark skin, but I also like blue and red.”

“So if I ever see those nails painted I should assume it’s either Sam or you?” Nicky teases, pointing with his chin at Stefan’s hands.

Stefan shakes his head as he lifts his hands to look at them, “nah, that’s just Sam. I’ve learned to just let myself out in the inner world so out here I’m used to the gray hoodies and old jeans.”

Nicky pouts softly, “but I want you to feel comfortable out here. Come on, let’s paint your nails. We could even do a rainbow or something.”

Stefan chuckles and shakes his head, “thanks, Nicky, but I’m honestly good. No need for nail painting.”

“What about clothes? Is there something in the closet that you like? I tried to update Neil’s style a little, but he’s really stubborn about his clothes.”

When Nicky proposed that he’d get clothes for all the alters so they’d have their own, Stefan only wanted a pair of skinny jeans and nothing more. Nicky said that it was okay if he wants more, but the man said he was good. Nicky always wondered what kind of clothes Stefan likes to wear and just imagined his style was similar to Nicky’s.

“I think there are a few things I wouldn’t mind wearing. Honestly, I appreciate your concern, Nicky, but I’m fine.”

Nicky just rolls his eyes at that statement, and Stefan seems to notice, since he sighs.

“Hey, when is your birthday? If you don’t want me to just casually buy you clothes, maybe I could get you something on your birthday?” Nicky proposes.

Stefan hums, as he seems to consider it, “I guess getting something nice as a gift wouldn't be the worst.”

Nicky grins at that, clapping his hands excitedly. That was something, “okay, what would you like? You can choose anything, I promise I’ll get it for you.”

“Anything?” Stefan asks for confirmation and Nicky nods. “Well, since I can remember I was dreaming of having.. um… a thing.”

“What is that thing?” Nicky asks, leaning forward. He knows Stefan is doing it just for dramatic effect, but he is falling for it anyway.

Stefan grins down at him, “black combat boots with rainbow laces.”

Nicky feels his jaw drop a little because that is literally the most awesome thing he could think of and he would pay a lot to see Stefan in those. Maybe with a black, leather jacket with spikes? Andrew would lose his mind, in a good way.

“And my birthday is next month. On the 11th, to be exact,” Stefan ads with a shrug.

“You got it, man. You so got it. I’m gonna go look for them right now. And if you ever think about doing the thing with hair in secret, I’m so up for it,” Nicky tells his best friend with a grin, before he gets up from the bed and makes his way back towards the living room part of their dorm.

Stefan follows him, but makes his way to the front door, “I’m gonna go look for Drew, you mind if I leave you alone?” He asks, sending a concerned look towards his friend.

Nicky waves him off, “nah, go have fun. I have some awesome boots to find”

Stefan replies with a grin and leans in, kissing Nicky’s cheek as goodbye, before he leaves the dorm. It isn’t unusual for them to touch or kiss each other’s cheeks and hands. At the beginning Andrew was sending him a murderous looks for this, but after a while, even he got used to it.

When the door behind Stefan locks, Nicky sits down at his laptop and starts looking for combat boots and a spiked jacket. He decides to make it his mission to make Stefan look as cool in the outside world as he does in his inner world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Your comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> If you have any questions about Neil's alters or his DID, or if you want to see a specific alter interact with a specific Fox, you can send me a message or an ask on my Tumblr: Kasiulenka133.tumblr.com
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
